Another Holiday
by vrukalakos
Summary: It's another Miami Holiday, but the crime never stops. It's fourth of July weekend, and everything from robbery to murder can occur. However, while the team is processing for evidence, it seems that a member of the crew is trying to hide their own evidenc
1. Stomach flu?

Disclaimer: No, I do not own nor will ever own CSI Miami or the characters that belong to the show. However, I do own all rights to Deanna, my character that I have incorporated with the show!

I'm trying to do another story….obviously after Murder in Miami. I hope that you guys like this one! The name of this story is another holiday.

Vrukalakos

Another Holiday 

flush The was only one place that she would have liked to be, and this place was definitely not it. She let go of her hair and managed to lift her self up with the little strength that she had. Of course, this had been happening for a two weeks. /God, do I hate the stomach flu!/ The hot and humid weather more then likely had something to do with it. She looked in the mirror as she washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. She looked awful and she knew it. Little sleep, couldn't hold down hardly anything she ate, and yet he hardly noticed. She sighed as she fixed her outfit.

"_**Here, drink some orange juice. It'll help you get rid of your cold." He said sitting down a glass of it in front of her. **_

_**She gave him a small smile, "Thanks. I hope it goes away soon." **_

_**He just smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading off to do his thing. **_

That was three days ago, and he hasn't said anything to her yet. Not that she's surprised. He had rarely said anything to her for three weeks. She fixed her make-up and after attempting to make herself look a little better, she yanked open the bathroom door and headed back into the lab.


	2. Incident Number 1

Horatio was walking out to his car when a familiar sound started ringing. "Caine." He glanced around the house looking for a clock. "Yes, I understand. We'll be there as soon as possible." Horatio hung up then began to dial a number, "Eric, we got a robbery at a bank."

Delko hopped out of the Hummer with Ryan Wolfe shortly behind him. "Frank, where's Horatio?"

The Miami-Dade officer looked up at t he sound of his name. "He's not here yet Eric. He was coming from home."

Delko looked back at Wolfe and shrugged his shoulders. "Let's start getting photos done first, then wait to hear what H has to say." Ryan nodded and uncapped the camera lens, with the soft sound of clicking heard soon after.

"Seems that they didn't get away with much. Mainly just the cash the one teller had. She said that before they left they threw something down at the floor. The whole place fogged up."

Delko nodded, "I'll get started working on that." Delko glanced around the bank's floor but didn't find anything at first glance. Suddenly, he heard the voice he was looking for."

"So, what do we have Eric?" Horatio asked as he walked up the bank steps.

"Sounds like they didn't take off with much cash. Maybe there was another reason why they were here. The teller said they threw some kind of smoke screen."

Horatio nodded, "Do a full sweep and see if you can find what they used. If not, run a smell test in the air."

Eric looked at him confused, "What am I going to be looking for?"

Horatio slipped on his glasses, "When you run the results look for something that you wouldn't usually find in a bank."

Delko nodded and started working on the floor. Horatio glanced around and walked up to Frank and the woman he was talking to. / _That must be the teller/ _ "Hi. My name is Horatio Caine, I'm part of the Crime Lab. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened."

The latino woman looked up at him and nodded. "They came in here quickly and rather loudly. As soon as they walked in the door, the began pointing guns and yelling. One of them walked up wanting cash, and the other stood still. I went to open the vault and he grabbed the money bag from my hand and walked back to the other masked man. He lifted something out of his pocket and through it down."

"Did you see what it looked like?" Horatio asked kindly.

She nodded, "a little. It was small, like a ball. It smelt very odd."

Horatio nodded, "Thank you ma'am. If you think of anything else, please call and let me know." He smiled, handed her a card and walked away.

"what do you think they were after? Money?" Tripp asked as they walked away from the teller.

"Money was not what they wanted. We need to figure out what they were really here for. I have a feeling the bank was an attempt to cover up what they were really up to."

"H, I think I found something," Delko called out. It looked like a small piece of something he couldn't describe. "Whatever it was, most of it was dissolved. I'll take this to trace."

Horatio nodded, "Eric you do that. Mr. Wolfe, finish taking all the necessary photos and run an air sample. Frank, we're going to need those video camera tapes."

_TBC_


	3. Dead Bodies and Videos

Delko sat watching the videos as Natalia walked in. Eric paused the video and looked at her. "Any luck figuring anything out?"

He glanced back, "Yes and no. I know that there is something that I'm missing and yet, I can't see it."

She gave him a small smile. "you'll find it Eric." She looked down at her hands, "Eric, I've been meaning to talk to you…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deanna looked up as Delko walked into trace. "Any luck on anything?"

She shook her head, "I got nothing. This is so frustrating!"

Delko walked up behind her, "it's not your fault." He began to massage her shoulders and could feel her leaning into him. The tension began loosening up, and ever so slowly dissipating. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "You'll figure it out, you always do." He headed out towards the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Deanna asked looking at him.

He just smiled, "Well, unlike some people, I get to go outside to do my job."

She glared at him as he walked away smirking, "You just wait Delko. I'll get you!"

Speed walked up to the door watching Delko. "You know, I think he may have been a little frightened with that threat."

She shot Speed a glare, "What do you want?"

He just looked at her, "Get your box together. We're heading out."

She looked at him confused, "What's up?"

Speed looked over his shoulder at her. "DB found on the beach."

Deanna grabbed her box and ran after Speed as quickly as she could. She slipped into the elevator right before it closed. As they stepped out of the elevator, she felt light-headed. She grabbed onto Speed's arm so not to fall.

"Deanna" He reached out to brace her. He wrapped an arm around her "Are you ok?"

She nodded slowly, "Just got a little light-headed is all. This heat is going to kill me." She regained composure, "Let's go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrive at the scene, and find an officer waiting for them. "What have we got Marc?"

"Man. Late thirties, found this morning. Looks like two gunshots to the chest. One penetrated the heart. The other looks like it may have hit a lung. Alexx is down there now." Speed nodded and started down the hill.

"Speed, who's that?" Deanna asked pointing to the officer they just talked to.

"Marc James. Joined the Miami Dade P.D. about three years back. Family's from California. Married."

"Oh" She nodded and kept walking. She looked up and saw Alexx. "Got anything for us?"

She shook her head. "Man's name is James Alexander. Id says he lives not far from here. Probably one of those homes over there." Points a mile down the beach. "I have to take him back to the morgue before I can give you anything further."

They began taking pictures of what they could. The bad thing about the beach is that when tide comes in, evidence has the tendency of going out. I've got nothing. I'm going to the lab to see if I can get anything from him."

Speed nodded, "I'll go take a look at the home. Call me if you come across anything."

Deanna nodded and headed to her car. She turned on the car's ac before hopping in. /_This damn weather is a killer. Even Vegas wasn't this bad_./

_TBC_


	4. Dinner dates and 6 year old boys?

Calleigh was in Ballistics running the bullets found in the James Alexander. Alexx had just sent them up to her. They looked like a high-powered gun, but something was odd about the bullet.

Horatio walked in, "I have a few bullets for you to run. They were in a bank robbery this morning."

She looked back and smiled at the sight of Horatio. "I'll get them done next. Alexx gave me a bullet found in a db on the beach this morning. Speed is out looking at the home and Deanna is looking at any particles that may be on the clothes."

Horatio nodded, "That would explain her disappearance. When Valera or Boa Vista come in, will you have them finish with the bank robbery trace?"

Calleigh nodded, "Will do, Handsome."

Horatio smiled at the nickname. "May I remind you ma'am to keep your evening plans open."

Calleigh smiled. "Well, that means I'd have to cancel my dinner plans with my date. Think he'd mind if I went out to dinner with my boss instead?"

"I don't think he will," Horatio said as he opened the door and slipped back out into the hallway.

Valera walked into the video room where Eric was still sitting. "I have something that you may want to hear about."

Eric turned to hear, "What have you got?"

"Well, one of the spots that you swapped on the floor was blood. I ran it and got a match."

"And?" Eric asked earnestly.

"And the blood is a match to a Joey Strong. Six years old. Nothing yet on Missing persons."

"Six years old. Why would he be in the system?" Delko asked looking at her slightly confused.

"From what I read in the file he use to be part of a circus type group when he was a child. His mother died in an accident and he was sent to live with his dad." She handed him an open manila folder, "and that would be his fathers address."

"But that still doesn't explain…"

"The blood on the system? Registered with the touring group his mother use to do. They would travel out of the country often, and she saw one of the 'register your kids' in case they get kidnapped. Apparently dad also used to be a convict; got caught busting banks. I ran a comparison on the blood just in case. Joey matches with Daniel Strong."

Eric tapped the folder on the desk, "Then Daniel Strong is the next person on my list to visit."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deanna was sitting in the lab room, the vic's clothes spread out over the table. /Seems to be nothing out of the ordinary. Sand, sea water..to be expected with the a sea body dump. She looked at the cuff of the shirt and found a piece of hair. It was human hair, but not dark enough to belong to the victim. Just as she was bagging it Natalia walked in. "Why hello Mrs. Boa Vista."

Natalia smiled, "Hello to yourself. So what have we got?"

"Found hair on the shirt, too light to be the victim's though. It's probably a human he came into contact with, or he has pets. Either way, would you mind processing this for me?"

Natalia grabbed the small envelope, "not a problem. Let you know as soon as I do."

TBC 

**Authors note: I am soooo sorry that it has taken so long to give you guys this chapter. I've hit walls and then I got a job, plus school has kept me super busy! Hope you guys like it!**


	5. Gut Feelings

**Gut feelings **

**Eric pov**

He arrived at the house that was listed as Daniel strong's last known address. There was no car in the street or in the garage. It seemed as if the house hadn't been touched in quite a while. He approached the door and knocked, waiting for an answer. After 10 minutes, he turned and noticed a car parked on the opposite side of the street. "Hey" He called out, but the car gunned it and took off before he could get a good look at the license plate. /That is weird. If that was Daniel, wouldn't he want to know where his kid is?/

He got into his car and as he pulled away, he didn't notice the twitch in the blinds, or the shadow pull away from the window. He did know however that something was wrong. Very wrong.

(**Pov is with speed at the beach**)

Speed was walking around the beach, keeping an eye on the people who were milling around by where the body had once been. Alexx had already hauled it back to the lab for testing. Maybe there would be something that she could find out. That was the one thing he could count on, Alexx and her way of getting the dead to give them pieces to solve their murder.

He headed up the beach, keeping an eye out for a sign of the home that belonged to their victim. If Alexx was right, he was looking for a place that had a car parked and more then likely no other occupants like couples. They hadn't seen a ring on his finger, or a tan line suggesting one had once been there. Speed finally saw a house that had a car in the garage, and the paper was laying on the patio table in the backyard. He walked up to the house next to it and knocked on the door.

An older woman opened the door, "Who are you? Whatever it is, I don't want any."

Speed held up his badge, "My name is Tim Speedle. Miami Dade CSI. I was wondering if you could answer a few questions I have."

The older woman looked at the badge closely, then back at Speed. "I guess I could answer a _few."_

"Do you recognize this man?" Speed pulled out the gym pass they had found on the body, showing the woman his picture. "We believe that he lives around here."

The woman grabbed the bag that it was in, and looked at the card. Her face paled a little. "How did you get Jim's gym pass. He always has this on him." Speed looked at her, "oh right. He lives right next door. Is Jim in some kind of trouble officer?"

Speed looked at her and looked down before looking back up. "Mr. Alexander was found on the beach this morning. He was shot to death."

She covered her mouth and tears filled her eyes. "He was such a good man. Nice. He and his grandson were always so polite. That poor boy; he's dead isn't he?"

"I don't know ma'am. We only found Mr. Alexander, no grandson. How old would you say that he is?"

"They said he was 8; small for an 8-year-old though. Name was Michael. Poor boy lost his parents in an accident a few years ago. Blonde-brown hair green eyes. Poor thing is probably terrified after what happened the other day and now this."

"What do you mean?" Speed asked curiously.

"Well, the other day, two men came by Jim's place. Looked really scary. Pounded on the door saying that they knew the truth and he better tell them what they wanted to know or else. Jim said that they were crazy and to get off his property before he called the cops. They left shortly after that saying he'd be sorry. After that, he went inside and Michael came out with him. They got in the car and left."

"Is that all? When did they come back? Anything that would distinguish the guys that came pounding on his door?"

"No, not that I can remember. I think that one of them had an ear piercing." She shook her head, I'm sorry but that's all I know.

'Thank you ma'am." After he walked down her porch he pulled out his phone to call H. "I found the house of our DB. Lady next door said that his grandson was living with him. Haven't seen anyone though. Want me to check it out now, or wait?" he pauses, listening to Horatio. "Alright, I'll head on in then."

He knocks, waiting for an answer. After hearing no one inside, he opened the door, "Miami Dade Police, anyone home?" He walks in with his gun out and clears the house, slowly. After satisfied he was the only one home, he checked out the place. There was something wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Suddenly he realized what it was. / Where were the pictures of him and the kid./ He looked around, but saw none of him and his grandson. He saw pictures of a woman and then pictures of James. Everything else was of nature or the universe. He walked into the bathroom and found no evidence of a boy living there. No toothbrush, hairbrush or toys. He walked into the bedroom, and the room seemed eerily empty. No clothes, no toys, brand-new sheets on the bed. It was as if James didn't want his grandson to exist. /Maybe it wasn't really his kid./ "H, I've just got done doing a sweep of the house. I'm going to need help searching. I'll tape up the door and head back to the lab."

He walked out the door and began taping the door shut when he saw a car parked on the other side of the street. When the occupants realized Speed saw them, they took off down the street. /Someone was watching this house. I wonder if it was the men who threatened him again. If not, someone killed him before they did./


End file.
